


Reset

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, Alpha America (Hetalia), Alternate Universe-Animals, Beta Russia（hetalia）, M/M, RusAme, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 有时候，毫无波澜的婚姻生活需要额外的刺激。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

——————————

“把事业和爱情放进天平的两端，你怎么选择？”

“事业”。金发男人连一秒停顿都不曾犹豫，手下翻过一页文件，挑眉，精准地圈出藏在文字里的陷阱。

这是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，现51区最具盛名的企业家，年纪轻轻便白手起家，瞬间在龙蛇集聚的资本圈建立起自己的帝国。飞扬跋扈的外表下，手段却意外地狠厉谨慎，一时竟然没有老牌贵族能扼制他的崛起。同时又身为稀少的优质顶尖Alpha，在暗流涌动的交际圈里一直备受瞩目。

尽管可惜的是他早已名草有主。

对面的黑发男人面露无奈地叹了口气，头顶的同色猫耳微微下垂，“这样的回答是不行的，琼斯。为了外界的舆论效应，你必须回答爱情。”

这是本田菊，阿尔弗雷德最亲近的私人顾问，也是他唯一可以算得上朋友的存在，是一只漂亮的黑猫bate。他来这里是帮助阿尔弗雷德处理近期三流小报莫名兴起的无端中伤。

关于琼斯先生和他结婚五年的Beta伴侣完全不和睦这种小事。

本来阿尔弗雷德对此是九成无视一成嘲笑的态度，既定的事实倒也无需辩驳。再后来，事情朝另一个他没设想的方向发展，随着外界花边新闻的愈演愈烈，同比增长的是不断想爬上他床的Omega，更因为他的伴侣是Beta，所以那些人完全没有对性别的自我限制，甚至上周还有Alpha想把他拖去约炮。

哈，他当然不是歧视Omega，只是这种一个月发情一次的个体，难以给他创造更多的价值，而相反的Alpha又因为个性突出或同性相克不服管理，如果可以，他希望所有的员工都能是Beta。

是的，他欣赏Beta仅仅因为这种性别能够更好地胜任工作。

“啊，当然，爱情。”阿尔弗雷德行云流水地签好名，合上审批过的文件，敷衍地挥挥手，纯白的耳羽因主人急降的心情而稍稍竖起，“我忠贞不渝的爱情，无意讽刺。”

按住对方想继续批阅的文件，本田菊递过去一叠纸稿，深潭的黑眸波澜不惊，“知道你对这些事烦躁，所以我准备了文稿，稍微发挥下你精彩的演技吧，至少得看起来像是爱情。”

“哇哦。谢谢你菊！”上一秒还皱着眉冷哼的Alpha下一秒就变脸勾出貌若真诚的微笑。“有你在真是太好了。”

“别高兴太早。”本田菊瞥了眼手腕上的表，“最后一个建议，为了巩固你所谓的爱情，我建议你最好回家见一见你的伴侣，顺便住上几天，回去的路上显眼点，让那些无处不在的苍蝇都能看见。”

“这是必须的嘛？”阿尔弗雷德托起下巴沉思，签字笔在指尖飞速旋转，带起一串金芒。“我这段时间的确都没怎么回去。”

作为绝对的掌权者，阿尔弗雷德在办公楼的最顶端专门包了一层用作他的休息场所。

“如果你想认真摆脱那群半只脚入土的迂腐老人给你私下里各种塞来的桃花枝，摆明基本的态度是必须的。我言尽于此。”黑猫Beta带上帽子，推门离开。

空荡荡的办公室里只留下独自沉默的鹰，黄昏的晚暮从百叶窗的缝隙里透进来，溅了一地的暖橘。在突然阴冷下来的北极冰海里碰撞出暗淡的灰，阿尔弗雷德无趣地扫过满桌的工作，摊开的文稿，失了一半的动力。

回家……吗。

真是一个让人提不起劲的词呢。

——————————

伊万·布拉金斯基的一天，简单又充实。

早上醒来后切好面包，用黄油烤得两面金黄，再抹上一点姐姐寄来的手作草莓酱，把新鲜的牛奶倒入玻璃杯，舀一勺琥珀质地的蜂蜜，搅拌均匀。端着托盘悠悠走过老庄园漫长的木制回廊，清晨透亮的日光在玻璃花房的尖顶上跳跃。

嗯，一切都很完美。伊万咬了一口酥脆的面包，就是昨天刚移植进来的白玫瑰又尽数枯萎了。果然，和姐姐不一样，他完全没有照顾这种娇嫩鲜花的天赋。好好一间花房，被他种的是满地枯枝败叶。无所谓反正他需要的就是这样的模特，伊万拿起一旁搁置的碳棒，对着将死之期的半垂玫瑰描摹起来。

是他的方式不对吗？姐姐常说养花最考验的就是耐心和包容，这俩点都是他的弱势，不过这些年已经好很多了。自从结婚之后，伊万几乎把他所有的坏脾气都打包扔回过去，甚至重新捡起了搁置已久的画笔。

啊，结婚。

手下一重，纸面上半成型的玫瑰花瓣徒增一道墨色的划痕，宛如从花心撕裂而出的污血。

他已经对这种无期徒刑的另类说法非常习惯了，要放在五年前，估计这根碳棒就被他折了，同时折断的还有他亲爱伴侣的脖子。

桌面微震，伊万接起手机。

“喂，万尼亚？”听筒里传来熟悉又柔软的女人声线，伊万松开了紧皱的眉头。

“嗯，冬妮娅姐姐，早上好。”

“最近过得还好吗？万尼亚。”姐姐还是那么温柔，隔着电流仿佛都能看见温婉的Omega笑得弯起的圆眼睛。“你有一段时间没有给我打电话了。”

“我没什么大事。”伊万用指腹抹开那道碳痕，“和以前一样。”

“嗯嗯，不过我有看见万尼亚的画哦。”

“姐姐看见了？”伊万惊讶，毕竟他也只是随便找了个杂志投稿，聊胜于无。“怎么认出来是我的？”

“嗯……直觉？”伊万感到久违的暖意从心底升起。“不过万尼亚，你是不是又种花失败了？内容基本都是枯萎的花呢。”

“是啊，我失败很多次了，姐姐留下的花房，现在也基本没有什么活着的花了，我很抱歉。”

“这没什么的，花可以重新再种的。”冬妮娅还是记忆里的她。

“娜塔莎最近还好吗？”想到自己个性十足的女性Alpha妹妹，伊万不由得有点头疼。

“嗯呢，小娜塔莎很努力哦，说要加紧毕业，然后去万尼亚所在的区生活。”

“她的目标还没变？”伊万叹气。

“指和哥哥结婚这件事？”冬妮娅上扬的语尾有藏不住的笑意。“不过……最近这边流行了一种新型病毒，好像专门针对Alpha人群，大学前几天让他们都回家待定。”

“病毒？”伊万有几天没有关注新闻了，“那你让娜塔莎要小心。”

“嗯，我知道的。”听筒中小小地沉默了一段时间。“你和……琼——”

“他还活得好好的，活蹦乱跳。”伊万少有地打断了冬妮娅，“已经五年了，不是吗？对我应该有点信心了，姐姐。”

“哎。”Omega不再多提那个名字。“但万尼亚，你知道，或许你们可以好好谈谈。”

“谈什么？这是一场交易，他得到他所需要的贵族声望，我们得到足以苟活下去的钱，还有什么？”伊万指尖用力，那朵被他随意抹出的花苞也随之枯萎。

“关于你们之间...”

“我们之间现在什么都没有...姐姐，就算有，那也只是利益。”月白的绒毛顺着伊万优美的脸部轮廓蔓延开，他情绪有些失控，无法保持自己的人形。“和商人谈判，感情是最无用的筹码。”

冬妮娅沉默了，伊万知道他的姐姐想问什么，当初是他主动站出来代替冬妮娅和阿尔弗雷德结为伴侣，而这个蹩脚的临时理由是他对阿尔弗雷德一见钟情。

天知道他当时是怎么想的，不过这个理由出乎意料地说服了相信真爱的冬妮娅，让后面的一切发展得如此顺利。

他当然不能眼睁睁地看着自己的Omega姐姐成为家族利益的牺牲品。

伊万平复了呼吸，幻化的皮毛散去，只剩下头顶的圆润熊耳。不可以让自己的姐姐因为这种事内疚。

“有些时候...”伊万回忆着脱离家人的五年，“爱只能留在过去。”

“万尼亚...”通过电波传来的低语满是关切，“你需要的话，我永远在这里。”

“我也是，姐姐。”伊万温柔地弯起嘴角。

结束了通话，伊万的心情好了很多。其实他也有一段时间没有见过琼斯了。他们的婚姻是个金玉在外的腐朽空壳，无知无畏的暴发户对走投无路的旧贵族抛出了橄榄枝，从此乡巴佬有了进入上流社会的钥匙。

而他伊万，只是个写着布拉金斯基的赠品钥匙扣。

结婚的第一年，不到一个月，两个人就因为住在同个屋檐下而发生摩擦，双双进了医院。

伊万确实只是一个Beta，但Beta也有Beta的好处，他感受不到Alpha特有的压制性信息素，而布拉金斯基家族是祖传的白熊血统，在力量上也绝对不会输给一只杂毛小鹰。

势均力敌，各个方面。

琼斯估计也没想到自己的伴侣是这样一个难啃的硬茬，彼时的他正处于事业绝对关键的上升期，经不起一丝一毫的丑闻，更别提是他刚刚攀上的这枝凤凰木。

尽管布拉金斯基家已经中道败落，好歹瘦死的骆驼比马大，权衡之下，阿尔弗雷德放弃和伊万正面冲突，过上了基本不回家的日子，必要的出席也只是止于礼的冷漠。

但他也没给伊万好日子过，阿尔弗雷德动用一切手段把伊万活着的记录通通抹销，并且没收了伊万在婚姻共享方面的一切权利，基本上是把对方当个废物养在这座属于布拉金斯基童年的旧庄园。

某种意义上，这是属于他们的冷战。

而今，已有五年。

伊万当下已经可以坦然面对这段失败的婚姻，他重拾起过去的爱好，好歹阿尔弗雷德没有限制他的人身自由，也乐享这种老死不相往来的默契。

他思索刚刚姐姐提及的病毒，娜塔莎的大学，好像是34区来着，点开搜索框输入。

「一种未知症状在Alpha群体中开始迅速蔓延——疾控中心目前没有找到任何病毒载体」

未知症状？手指下滑翻动页面。

「产生这种症状的Alpha突然变得脆弱易哭，情感不受理性的控制，对伴侣的依赖性暴涨，需要对方几乎全天的陪伴，而且对信息素的耐受度直线下降，然后会在几天后恢复正常——这一切就像是Alpha拥有了Omega的发情期。」

发情期？伊万莞尔，能让那群自诩上等的种群感受下Omega的痛苦也很有意思，啊，他不是极端O权拥护者，这只是基本的逻辑问题。

不过确实只会在Alpha之间传播，但传播途径不明。想了想，没有再给姐姐打电话，而是从社交软件发了消息，详细地告知了病毒的信息，让娜塔莎不要轻易出门，顺便咨询下种花的问题。

冬妮娅的回复非常快，他看着屏幕上不断跳动的信息，仿佛回到了被姐姐叮嘱的过去。

指尖在新闻列表划动，一个不得不说非常引人瞩目的脸映入眼帘。

「Vo’Ge首席执行官阿尔弗雷德·琼斯先生就近期婚姻不和绯闻表态」

视频中的人是他几个月未见的名义伴侣，西装革履，同色的宝石领带夹完美地衬托了那双盛夏阳光下海天交汇的蓝眼睛，和以往不同的是，一直上挑的薄唇这时抿起，英气的细眉下垂，几缕金发从定好的发型里叛逆地逃出来，在耳羽边晃荡，一副用情至深的颓废男人形象。

“……我希望大家不要再散布类似的言论，我的伴侣也许只是一个Beta，但他是我无人可比的另一半，我会用我的余生去爱他。而且出于保护目的，我也不愿看到有任何人探究我伴侣的身份……”

隔空被深情表白的伊万一脸冷漠，他盯着那颗包裹在闪光灯下的蓝宝石，人造的光线在非天然的棱角上折射，流转间就像一小滴泪珠。

看呐，布拉金斯基。他在内心冷笑，那是鳄鱼的眼泪。

——————————

阿尔弗雷德看着窗外连绵的雪松向后退去，现在还没到季节，灰绿的针叶郁郁葱葱。

他在回布拉金斯基庄园的路上。

刚刚在记者的长筒大炮下，硬是挤出了一番他自己都要翻白眼的措辞。本田的稿太油腻了，是看了多少肥皂剧，主要是在说出伴侣这个词时，脑海中止不住地浮起那个没给过他好脸色的伊万，如一块生铁，压在他的舌尖。

阿尔弗雷德，这是必要的牺牲。

他告诉自己，脱力式地陷入柔软的真皮座椅，是的，人设上需要时刻保持端正的坐姿，但偶尔也应该放松一下。小时候的坏习惯又卷土重来，阿尔弗雷德捏着自己的翼耳，顺着纹理抚顺其下的绒羽。

那算是他的家吗？

布拉金斯基庄园，是这场形式婚姻的副产品。甚至他和伊万的婚房至今他都没进去过，偶尔几次回去，也只是窝在庄园最高的阁楼，闭门不出。这座庄园里全部是属于伊万的回忆，阿尔弗雷德在头一月后就完全理解了，他自然也不会去自讨没趣。

他啧地一声，掏出手机给爱德华发了消息，害他不得不面对那个死人脸的罪魁祸首，必须得到相应的惩罚。

半小时后，阿尔弗雷德拖着他的行李箱站在缠满藤蔓的铁门前。

他到“家”了。

—tbc—


	2. Chapter 2

——————————

几月未见，这所庄园还是如记忆里那样阴森，从接手这栋老房子开始，阿尔弗雷德就对它提不起一丝喜爱，因为它让他想起了某些早该被粉碎的记忆。在婚姻的契约后，着手遣散了老庄园所有的佣人，一方面是他无法忍受和那么多陌生人生活在同个屋檐下，二来是，他不想让伊万拥有任何可能威胁到自己的帮手。

基本的清洁是靠专业的家政公司进行处理，但是外表的衰落不是定期扫除可以挽救的。疯狂生长的藤蔓吞噬了半个庄园的墙壁，透过铁门的缝隙可以看到，房前的水池因疏于清理早已干涸，白色大理石的池底满是墨绿的苔藓，中心用作喷泉的女神像也落满灰尘和败叶。

哇哦，太棒了，真是完美的鬼屋。阿尔弗雷德阴阳怪气地感叹，他现在掉头就走会不会被那群三流小报误以为他逢场作戏连家门都不想进。

算了，有伊万那种恐怖的家伙在，是个幽灵也被他吓跑了吧。

掏出差点被他弄丢的钥匙，插入锈迹斑斑的锁孔，转轴摩擦间挤出一声磨牙般的呻吟，阿尔弗雷德耳后的绒羽都被磨得竖起。

从一开始就对他表示了满满地不欢迎啊。拉着手提箱走上石板路，滚轮滑出咯哒咯哒的声响。他没什么计划，顶多是继续在阁楼相安无事地住上一周，笔记本也带来了，处理工作也没问题、反正伊万肯定会无视他。早些年，他俩或许还有较劲的精力，现在，连对方的消息都懒得打听。

说起来，他一开始以为布拉金斯基家会把Omega的姐姐给他，结果结婚那天却变成了beta的弟弟。他倒是无所谓，或者对他来说，beta更好，他厌倦去帮omega处理没完没了的发情期。

第一印象，脸是真的不错。铂金的发丝柔柔地蜷缩在脸颊旁，半圆的毛绒熊耳昭显其布拉金斯基的血统，绀紫色的眼眸不惊不喜，读不出一丝情绪，偶尔对着身旁的同族姐妹微笑，举手间沉淀在骨子里的冷漠内敛。露在衣物之外的皮肤白得晃眼。衬着那套洁白的西装，整个人站在那里就宛如一个天然光源体。

阿尔弗雷德承认他当时确实有一瞬的心动。

第二印象，只有脸还不错了。结婚后的第一个月，撕破伪装的俩人天然的控制欲根本做不到融为一体，各方面的差异，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉到伊万对他隐隐的厌恶。伊万比身为Alpha的阿尔弗雷德都高出一些，虽然他自认没有传统Alpha的优等性别心态，但每次对峙，伊万自上而下向他步步逼近让阿尔弗雷德有种生理性的抗拒。

在那一次的情绪爆发之后，为了避免随之而来的丑闻影响他尚未稳固的声望，阿尔弗雷德就干净利落地搬离老庄园，对外解释是工作需要。实施了结婚之前就设想好的计划，剥夺了伊万大部分的共享权利，把对方的身份证明尽数扣下，困在这座囚笼里。

归根到底，他还是赢得彻底。

直接推开大门，内部倒是没什么变化，时间在这里都仿佛停滞，目光顺着墙壁上披挂的半损家徽滑下，阿尔弗雷德克制不住地上挑嘴角，即使是旧日最上流的贵族，就算能秉持着最后的傲骨，还不是得向什么血统都没有的他弯腰。

沿右侧的旋转楼梯走上，隐约间，远处传来了轻柔的乐声。阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，惊讶取代了先前的嘲讽，是伊万吗？还是其他人。是前者的话，还没见过伊万在他面前演奏任何乐器，他回忆起最后一次见到伊万，却只能记起那双初见时漠然的眼眸燃烧着烈烈怒火。

可能是偶尔回来一次让他忘记了该有的克制，阿尔弗雷德追着那曲旋律来到二楼的右侧，那扇厚重的红木门虚掩，流水般的琴声从缝隙中潺潺流出。让阿尔弗雷德意外的是，他竟然知道这首小调，不过记忆里年久失修的老钢琴和眼前这首曲调婉转的完美音调肯定是合不来的。

阿尔弗雷德下意识放轻了呼吸，透过微敞的门缝看进去，他法律意义的伴侣，伊万，此时穿着一身素色的居家服，修长的指尖随性地敲击黑白的琴键，轻松地抚顺了毛躁的杂音。金色的暖阳透过玻璃倾泻在地板上，堪堪笼罩住纯黑的钢琴，日光吻过琴手耳朵上细小的白绒毛，微微闪烁。

可惜只有脸。阿尔弗雷德腹诽，他无声地后撤想离开，却无意中撞上自己的行李箱，发出了不大不小的一声闷响。

阿尔弗雷德咂舌，旋即换上商业式的假笑，转身看向那双锁定他的眼睛。

糟糕，真不是完美的再会时机啊。

——————————

“咯嗒。”

连贯有序的和弦戛然而止，只余下尾音在空旷的房间回荡。伊万抬头，意想不到的人站在那里。梳理整齐的金发一丝不苟，服帖地别在翼耳后，嘴边挂着标准虚伪的角度，蓝眼睛微微眯起，毫不掩饰深处的打量。身上的西装还是前不久在采访中看到的那套，那颗剔透的蓝宝石领夹即使在阴影的背光处也莹莹反光。

“琼斯。”伊万把这个名字碾在后牙上，咀嚼出一种隐隐的快▓感。

“呀，布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德也不躲了，径直推开门，却不进入，只随意地斜靠在门框上，和他斯文精英的外表混杂得不伦不类。

“你来这里做什么？”明晃晃的逐客令。

“在法律上这座庄园也是我的家，不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德咬重了“家”，轻飘飘地把刺扎入伊万的防御圈。

“我很惊讶你还记得，不过从你的口中听到家这个字眼真令人疑惑。”伊万也不是任人鱼肉的主，他手指搭在琴键上，按出几声断音。“琼斯，你应该清楚，房子不能算是家。”

“好——冷淡。”阿尔弗雷德夸张地叹气，移开了目光，Beta自然是感受不到房间内因怒火而隐隐泄露的Alpha信息素，“这话听着真伤人，我还以为你是我的伴侣呢。”

“你是谎话说太多，连自己都分不清真假了吗？”伊万自然不会掉入这种陷阱。“的确是不错的演技，我很敬佩能面不改色说出那种话的你。”

“哦，是吗。”两侧的翼耳攻击性地微展开，但面上阿尔弗雷德含笑收回四溢的信息素，“在我看来，谎言是婚姻必要的一环，亲爱的。”

尾音上扬，轻快如可乐里挤压升起的碳酸气泡。

伊万一反之前的冷漠，侧过脸望着阿尔弗雷德，眉眼弯弯，露出一个掺了齁死人蜜糖的微笑，足以窥见一点齿尖的锋芒。“哦，这太恶心了，亲爱的。”

尾音下沉，每一下停顿都像是陷入泥泞的沼泽。

阿尔弗雷德被这笑惊得一激灵，从他极少数几次和伊万的接触来看，还未曾见过这个冷冰冰的雪人对他展现过任何除了冷漠和愤怒之外的表情，突如其来这一下，让他心里都有些发毛。

这是居家太久，性格扭曲了？

“哈，布拉金斯基，这可太不适合你了。”阿尔弗雷德挥挥手，隐藏下自己的疑惑和动摇。“玩笑话到此为止了。总之，我就回来住一周，和以前一样，互不干涉。”

单方面的宣布，根本没想过等伊万的回应，阿尔弗雷德提起倒在脚边的行李箱，头也不回地走向楼梯。

从一开始就坐在原地没动的伊万站起身，合上钢琴盖。

貌似已经能掌握到怎么和阿尔弗雷德交流了，介于这次竟然是他先来搭的话，还记得上次见面的时候俩人还互相把对方当空气。

住一周吗，倒也不是很长。好在房子够大，阿尔弗雷德的房间在最顶层的阁楼，这倒不是伊万故意排挤他，是本人自己要求的。而伊万的在第二层他原本的房间 。

手机轻震，是他早上现定的向日葵花苗送到了，有姐姐给他的经验，这一次应该不会再种死了。

把阿尔弗雷德的事抛到脑后，伊万把手机装进口袋，步伐轻快地走向花房。

专注于向日葵的伊万没有注意到手机屏幕自行亮起，首页推送了一条实时新闻。

「警告！针对Alpha的未知症状已经在51区出现多起个例」

随即熄灭。

——————————

仰面躺在还没有撤掉防尘罩的床上，手机在长途的旅行后早就选择了自动关机，阿尔弗雷德一甩手把它丢到另一边，自暴自弃地揉乱精心固定的发型，熨烫板直的西装被压在身下，那一搓从小伴他长大的叛逆金毛也从束缚中挣脱，卷曲着立起。

闭上眼睛，嗅着四周沉淀下的呛人灰尘，感受那细微的颗粒缓慢地爬过鼻腔，逼仄的空间在体感上挤压着他，整个阁楼也就够塞下一张床和一套桌椅，倒下的行李箱就几乎占据了地面所有的下脚位置。

死亡一般的寂静，阿尔弗雷德只能听见自己的心跳，令人怀念又作呕的安全感包裹着他。

这里和他童年蜗居了十三年的孤儿院那么相似。

在分化成Alpha之前，这些陈旧又多样的气味占据了生命中的全部，而不是消毒水一样寡淡的抑制剂和甜到炸裂的omega信息素。

一个打挺从床上翻起，动作幅度过大而带起更多的灰尘，阿尔弗雷德忍不住地打喷嚏，不耐烦地挥手拂开粘稠的空气，目光移到一旁横梯之上的天窗。

脱下碍事的西装外套，里面的白衬衣早就卷皱不堪，随便把袖口松开挽到肘部，动作轻巧地爬上去，推开天窗，站上屋顶。

山风裹挟来草木的清香，吹散了他一身的郁气。阿尔弗雷德在屋顶的尖脊上小步跳跃，踩着平衡的边缘，散开的衬衫下摆在风中猎猎作响，自由在摇摇欲坠中填满了每一根血管，简直让他想释放自己的——

鹰的目光自动帮他捕捉到了视野之内的人。

是伊万。

不禁从喉咙深处挤出一小串本能叽喳的连续抗议，抑制住那股突然的冲动。阿尔弗雷德选了个舒服的姿势靠在尖顶上，双臂抱胸，明目张胆地观察着下方的伊万。

毕竟他很无聊嘛。

从方才的钢琴就知道，这位名义伴侣对他隐藏了太多，不过结婚五年才想到去了解对方，阿尔弗雷德把这归类于兴趣使然。

取下平时用来降低视力的眼镜，玻璃花房里的场景尽收眼底。伊万那身家居服的裤脚和袖口溅上泥点，刘海黏在汗津津的额头上，神情专注地盯着手下的花苗，小心翼翼地扶正。

嗯，那个花盘和叶子的形状，看起来是向日葵。

刚刚还在琴键上灵活跃动的手指，此时显得格外笨手笨脚。阿尔弗雷德越看越觉得有趣，花苗本身就很脆弱，在土里站的东倒西歪，伊万刚扶好就想去埋。

动作太急太快了。阿尔弗雷德眨眼，但他没有说出口。这么用力肯定...

啊，折了。

鹰看着白熊脸上浮起的郁结，衬着脸颊沾上的土色，如果不是怕被发现，估计他就要大力鼓掌外加放声大笑。

看布拉金斯基吃瘪，太有意思了。

他期待着伊万放弃的那一秒。

话虽这么说，但阿尔弗雷德绝对没想到这一等就是等到了临近日落。

从一开始凹造型的站立都滑为缩成一团的蹲坐，抱着双腿，单手支在膝盖上，打了个疲惫的哈欠。

不过进步有目共睹，那一小片勉强立起的向日葵就是他全部的成果，连在一旁看热闹的阿尔弗雷德都想夸奖他的毅力。

后知后觉他也太闲了，好好的大把休息时间浪费在看大白熊种花上。

在日暮的余晖下，满身狼藉的伊万对着排列整齐的花苗，温柔地抚摸过尚且闭合的花瓣。

周身的冷漠尖刺就像初春的积雪那样融化。

果然是太无聊了。

突然失去兴趣的阿尔弗雷德翻身回了阁楼。

在他的身后，伊万抬头，状若无意地瞥向他刚刚站立的位置。 

——————————

收拾完阁楼，把柔软的棉被铺好已经接近深夜，阿尔弗雷德把一身的落灰洗净，换上柔软的睡衣，擦揉着湿透的翼耳和金发，与此同时被冷落了过久的胃部向身体的主人进行正式抗议。

可恶，如果不是下午的发呆，他肯定能赶得上晚餐的。不过，阿尔弗雷德一愣，好像没有看见之前雇来专门准备三餐的女仆。

现在这所庄园是谁在做饭啊？

随便啦，揉着干瘪的肚皮，有点怀恋秘书杰西卡的手工饼干，说起来还有一份文件没看，阿尔弗雷德夹起笔记本，边顺着记忆向厨房摸去。

一路上无人的回廊配合黯淡的灯光，推动阿尔弗雷德的步伐越来越快。

此刻的厨房自然是不会有人给他准备任何晚餐了，料理台上安安静静，把电脑开机，等待过程中拉开冰箱翻找。

阿尔弗雷德或许在商业领域风生水起，但对料理是一窍不通，面对一冰箱的基本食材无从下手，他甚至连一包速食泡面都没有翻到。

他失望地坐回桌边，一目十行地扫过扭曲的文字，饥饿在沉默中转化为一股自暴自弃的动力，让他狠狠地敲击着键盘，想着最后在中午吃的炖牛肉，对...就像空气里飘动的这股味道...

？！

猛地站起，顺着这股香味摸到了灶台旁的一个盒子，打开后更加浓郁的肉香诱惑着阿尔弗雷德的味蕾，这是一个挺大的面包，因为隔热的容器，还带着一点出炉的余温。

迫不及待地咬上一口，满满的牛肉碎混杂着乳酪充斥整个口腔，馥郁的汤汁在舌尖滑过，口感偏硬的面包中和了馅料的咸度。

瞬间安抚了阿尔弗雷德躁动的食欲。

虽然不知道是谁准备的，但是感谢你了。

叼着面包坐回了电脑前，莹莹的冷光在镜片上反射，单手快速地敲击，被食物拉回的正常理智飞速地审查完文件。

舔干净沾有酱汁的指尖，魇足地瘫在椅子上，一直被压制的感性从深处挤进放空的大脑。

如果他的旁边有个人坐着一起吃，那这就像他小时候幻想过的家了。

对，如果有什么人——

不。阿尔弗雷德从潜意识的幻想中惊醒，他没有家，连这个虚假的家只是利益之下的产物，他今天回来也不是因为他自己想回来，所以别想当然了。

捏着羽毛已经风干的翼耳，把某个只有脸可以的白熊形象从脑海中清空出去。

果然，夜晚不利于思考，太容易就陷入脆弱的情绪，他竟然连家的错觉都出现了。

去睡吧。

他合上了电脑。

—tbc—


	3. Chapter 3

——————————

黑暗。

分不清是眼睛没有睁开又或是单纯的没有光。

延伸出的意识触角却探知不到自己真实的身体。

包裹着周身的空间混沌又粘稠，让他本能性地抗拒。

理性告诉他，这是自己的梦境，一切只是虚假的幻象，但脑海中的弦还是难以自制地紧绷起来。

讨厌无法掌握的失控感。

像溺水的人，挥舞着沉重的四肢，妄图从这种持续地坠落感中挣扎清醒。

越是努力抗拒梦境的诱惑，就越发地认知到自己身体的违和，一点点从无实体的泥潭中爬出，原本人类的手脚尽数消失，取而代之的是灰白色的绒毛翅膀和未发育成形的蜷缩尖爪。

他被困在一只幼鸟的外形里。

眼前还是浓厚的黑雾，突然有谁将他温柔地环抱起来，身体自主的排外反应此时像是失效了，放任对方手轻轻抚过脑袋，理顺每一根羽毛，如同世界上的所有疼爱孩子的父母那样。

啊，这不是他幼年时期每天晚上都会做的梦吗。

关于没有抛弃他的双亲，在冰冷的被窝，漆黑的房间和发烫的淤肿之下构建的幻影。

令人厌恶的过去长伸出手拖拽着他离去的步伐。

假的。拍打着短小双翅的幼鸟用还不是很坚硬的喙狠狠地啄了梦中的手，从温暖的臂弯中摔落。

都多少岁了，怎么还要做这种自欺欺人的伪梦。意识团唾弃着自己软弱的感性。

伴随他从那双手里翻转着挣脱，眼前原本空无一物的黑暗开始有了变化，在下方有一点明亮的光点。

晃动着一种拨动心弦的柔软，他直坠其中。

下一秒，就被毛绒的海洋吞没，触目所及都是一片初雪一般的白，又带着点月色的光泽，摸起来确实暖乎乎的绵软，他情不自禁地把自己埋入其中，毕竟在深层的意识中，很难对自己的想法说谎。

而这片柔软像是回应了他的要求，把幼鸟固定在温暖又舒适的毛绒怀抱。

这简直就像是——

是？

方才一直被压死的危机感翻身而上，在脑海中厉声尖叫，后知后觉，他僵硬地抬起脑袋。

那么大的一只白熊，就从他的面前抬起，一双熟悉的紫眼睛冷冷地注视着他。

——伊万的眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德从梦中惊醒。

“Fuck！”

诚实反应主人潜意识的翼耳炸起，竖起的绒羽微微发颤。用手掌半掩住前额，拇指和中指按压着突突直跳的太阳穴，却摸到了一手的湿滑，不知何时泌出的冷汗黏住了发丝，正顺着脸颊的弧度汇聚坠下，在雪白的被褥上洇出深色印记。

下意识往右手边的位置摸去，结果直直撞上了冰冷的墙壁。

阿尔弗雷德木然地眨了眨眼睛，从梦的残存幻象中清醒。

是了，他不在自己熟悉的那层住所，而是在布拉金斯基庄园的阁楼。

可能来自清晨的天光隐隐透过天窗挡板的缝隙渗下，填充了这一方角落。

真是好奇怪的噩梦。阿尔弗雷德阖上眼睛，轻掐鼻梁放松，回忆着梦境模糊的尾巴，前面还算是正常运转的压抑模式，只是最后那里其实某种意义上搞笑意味远大于惊吓，但因为对象是伊万，强行把正常的笑场氛围下降到了极其非正常的诡异恐怖里。

放弃视觉之后，其余的感官便越发灵敏。

阿尔弗雷德终于迟钝地察觉到溢满整个房间的浓烈存在。

与甜腻妩媚又惯于臣服的omega气味完全相反，充斥着强欲，霸占，侵略，排外这些熊熊燃烧的进攻性，混杂着特殊的麝香，呼吸进一口仿佛都要灼伤气管，只能属于上位支配者的alpha。

阿尔弗雷德的信息素严重外泄。

“怎么回事……”在确认了这一点之后，来不及多想的阿尔弗雷德一把掀开被褥，跳下床直奔他的行李箱，从暗袋里摸出压力注射器，毫不犹豫地就往颈动脉上扎。

“嘶……”轻微的疼痛后，如同薄荷般的凉意从脖子蔓延开，还没等压制回去，就被体内汹涌翻腾的滚烫信息素浪潮拍碎。

“…没用？怎么可能。”阿尔弗雷德皱眉看着手中那枚使用过的注射器。这是目前上市的最好的抑制剂，理论上不可能没用一点效果，而且和被天命固定的omega不同，alpha除了秀羽毛般的花俏对峙，几乎不会让自己的信息素外泄。

不想承认，这种大规模的信息素溢出，就好像是身为alpha的他突然有了omega的发情期。

阿尔弗雷德甩甩脑袋，把自己的异想天开抛之脑后，他是实打实的alpha，也不可能是过于迟钝而不能分清性别的蠢人，也没有用特殊药物转变性别。现在得尽快先联系他的医生，阿尔弗雷德匆忙起身去找自己的手机。

过快的动作不知道触动了哪条神经，脑后就像被敲了一记闷棍，眼前浮起层层黑雾，耳边笼罩着嗡嗡耳鸣，膝盖一软就跪了下来，还好空间够小，直接趴倒在了乱扑扑的床上。

“呜……”阿尔弗雷德咬死下唇，摸索着支持上半身撑起，另一只手寻找着手机，可不巧的是，昨天手机就是没电过来的，一晚上忘记去充电还被他扔在角落，发挥不了任何作用。偏头痛的症状逐渐缓解，随之而来的是异常攀升的高热体温。他再也管不了那么多，赤着脚就往房间外面走。

他得找人来。

现有的视线已经越发模糊，四肢如同灌了铅般沉重，在漫长的回廊上走得东倒西歪，分不清是欲望还是病态的温度炙烤着他撕裂的理智。

得找到人。

只有这个信念在意识中生根。

摇晃着抵达了木质扶手楼梯，此时的阿尔弗雷德已经完全迷失在晕眩的视觉里，不小心光脚踩滑了地毯的边角，一路滚打摔下了好几层楼梯。

外部撞击的剧痛打破了微妙的意识平衡，占据而上的野性直觉扭曲了阿尔弗雷德最初的目标，外加一种不知从何而来的强烈冲动，覆盖他正常的思绪。

危险，需要找一个安全的地方躲起来。

攀附扶手的支柱爬起，方才的跌落让外表皮肤上遍布青紫。他无意识地抬起手臂，舔舐肘内流血的伤口，翼耳痛得蜷在一起，巧克力棕的瞳孔微微放大，外圈的海蓝瞳色已经蒙上一层阴霾。

仿佛有个无形的声音在失去理智的阿尔弗雷德耳边慢声蛊惑，诱惑他跌跌撞撞地走下三楼，暴力推开了二楼的某个房间。

他径直闯了进去。

——————————

伊万的早餐是现熬的燕麦粥。因为他发现昨天准备好的夹馅面包被某个人吃掉了。

虽然，也算是他默许的。

在第一年的婚姻之后，伊万就学会了自己做饭，出于对独居生活的过激反应，他把最开始留下的女仆也辞退了。

从结果上来看，倒是优点大于缺点。

姐姐一定会对此惊讶的吧，伊万一边神游一边慢悠悠地倾斜水壶，为昨天移植成功的向日葵浇水。这可是至今为止，他成功种活的第一批花。

水珠从金黄的花瓣上滚落，他心情极好地哼起了小调，这次画出来的作品就作为礼物寄过去吧。

「嘭！」

从身后的庄园里传来一连串奇怪的震响。

“什么？”伊万回头， 小偷吗？不可能，这篇庄园里早就没留下什么值钱玩意了。五年来，他也暴揍了不少没有眼力劲的不法之徒。

那就只有一个可能性了。

伊万无视那阵骚动，继续手上的工作。

昨天下午，隐隐觉得一直被人注视，应该也是阿尔弗雷德吧，可以前对伊万可没这么耐心，足够让他舍弃一个下午的时间对着无聊的园艺工作发呆。

也懒得去理会这背后可能的阴谋，完美如琼斯先生还有什么是对方无法得到的呢，而伊万也没有什么重要的东西可以再失去了。

洒水壶的存量在漫无边际的回忆中渐渐清空，他放下水壶，转身回室内拿绘画工具。刚转上二层的楼梯，伊万就被浅色地毯上不连续的赤褐印记吸引了注意。

半蹲下身，触摸那点污迹，指尖反馈而来熟悉的铁锈味，伊万的目光暗下来，顺着血迹的方向一路向深望去。

尽头是他的房间，此时木门半掩，在回廊透亮的日光下，衬着无光的房间内部更为阴森。

沉默起身，放轻动作摸向身侧插在雨伞筒里的金属水管，在一次入室抢劫之后，伊万就学会在各个地方塞上方便使用的近战武器。

从长毛的地毯上无声走过，伊万一点点推开了房门，眯着眼适用了室内的昏暗，他的房间里没有想象中的情况，空无一人，阳光透过厚重的窗帘，勾勒出家具的轮廓。

以及在衣柜旁边的那一坨不明物体。

伊万颇具好奇心地挑眉，这个闯入者没有动任何值钱的物品，只是把他的床单被褥和衣物全部掏出来堆在地上，而在靠近的过程中，从那团布料中传来压抑着断断续续的喘息。

把水管调整到熟悉的角度，伊万拽住盖在最上面的被子，一把掀开。

里面的人像婴儿一样蜷缩在一起，昨天还整齐得油光顺滑的金发被揉作一团，些许杂发被冷汗黏在通红的脸侧，双眼紧闭，睡衣歪斜，暴露的手臂上满是淤青和血迹，可以看出对方死死地环抱着自己，掐在腰侧的指节泛白。

“琼斯？”

伊万可没想过自己会见到这个人，还是他不曾见过的脆弱样貌，要知道当年他俩最不和而选择动手的时候，阿尔弗雷德都没泄出一丝恐惧和退让。

这一声惊醒了好不容易入睡的alpha，被打扰的强烈攻击欲让阿尔弗雷德从凌乱的衣物中睁眼，那双蓝眼睛已经全然没有了人类的理智，仅剩下燃烧的灼热欲望混杂与之相反的冰冷杀意。

伊万抬起了水管。

下个瞬间，他就被一个爆发式的冲力撞上，理性全无的阿尔弗雷德根本没想过规避，上来就是瞄准腹部的攻击，被伊万挡下，爪化的指甲在金属上抠出滋滋噪音。而用力过度让原本的伤口迸裂，鲜血顺着肘弯滴落，砸在赤足边的地毯上。

被突然地攻击，是泥人也有三分火气，更何况伊万的脾气，就算被这些年的生活所压制，但从某种意义上和阿尔弗雷德完全不相上下，甚至可能更糟。

他弯起嘴角，露出略带孩子气的微笑，曾经的暴虐习性在血管里奔涌，原始的兽性激发了压抑过久的情绪，月白的皮毛翻涌着浮上脸颊，尖锐的犬齿也延伸出唇外。

“你想玩？我奉陪。”

抬起脚就直接踢向阿尔弗雷德的下盘，手上的水管也强势地反压过去，暴露的危险气息让被本能掌控的alpha闪身避开，换了个姿势继续攻来。beta的中立性让伊万可以完全屏蔽宛如毒气的信息素影响。

他上前一步，精准地掐住对方的手腕，挤压出骨头摩擦的嘎吱声响。

扬起水管，眼中全无怜悯。

看来这一周还是请琼斯先生在医院里度过吧。

自上而下的一击，没有丝毫留手，朝着暴走的alpha脑袋上砸去，如果命中，就算是阿尔弗雷德，也至少得在重症躺上几个星期。

行动意外敏捷的阿尔弗雷德，全然看不出是个天天蹲办公室的工作狂，他睁大眼睛，瞳仁缩成一点，其后的水色如冰，以极快的速度避开水管，拉住伊万过长的围巾。

然后——

顺应本能的alpha狠狠咬上了自己名义beta伴侣的唇。

—tbc—


End file.
